


We've All Lost Something

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gladiolus Is Pissed, Minor Swearing, One Shot, Prompto Wants to Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: The boys arrive at Fodina Caestino. Noctis and Gladiolus are still at odds, culminating in them fighting at camp just as night is falling. Gladiolus storms off and Prompto follows, unwilling to let the shield traverse the area alone at night. Gladio finds himself opening up to Prompto about what’s bothering him.





	We've All Lost Something

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to write other things, but this was just wiggling around in my brain making it impossible to get any other pieces done. Hopefully now that I've scribbled it out I can get back to what I want to write.

“You don’t know what it’s like!” Noctis shouted, attempting to shove his shield away. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks.

“I do know what it’s like.” Gladiolus snarled, using anger to cover the despair growing inside him. The Empire had taken everything from them - his father, their king, Ignis’ eyesight, their home and city - and the one person who could change the tides was sniveling like a child. It made his blood boil. He clenched his fists at his sides and, realizing he was very close to punching his charge in the face, stalked off. Prompto glanced between his best friend and the angry shield. Noctis wasn’t likely to talk to him right now; he wasn’t sure even Ignis would get him to talk. Gladio was probably going to go beat the living daylights out of some monsters, but he shouldn’t be going it alone. With a frustrated groan, he moved to follow the angry shield away from camp.

“I don’t believe he’s going to want company.” Ignis began.

“It’s going to be dark soon,” The gunner interrupted, “and he shouldn’t go alone. I’ll have his back.”

“Yes, of course.” The strategist replied, “I’ll stay here with Noct. Do be careful.”

“You got it, Specs.” Prompto promised before jogging off after the shield’s retreating form. He caught up fairly quickly, and as expected, was met with hostility. Gladiolus, body still tense, ground out a command for him to go back to camp. The blond could see the muscles in his arms, taut as steel cables, flex as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides.

“No, it’s already getting dark and this place is spooky as hell. I’m not letting you go alone.” The gunner said firmly. It was rare for Prompto to stand up to any of them, and to do so with such conviction made Gladio pause. He found himself nodding, unable to refute what the smaller man had said, “Just don’t get in my way.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, big guy.”

Total darkness soon enveloped the valley. They hadn’t even turned on their flashlights when the distinct sound of daemons appearing greeted their ears. Prompto fumbled with his flashlight, illuminating the night to reveal dozens of snaga pulling themselves from the ground. Muttering a quiet curse, he summoned his guns and moved away to give the other man room to fight. The snaga swarmed, but Gladio was able to clear many of them with just a few swings of his greatsword. Prompto stayed off to the side, picking off daemons that got too close to his friend. They fell into the comfortable familiarity of battle, clearing the snaga as fast as they appeared, until soon no more of the creatures came forth.

Continuing on his path away from camp, Gladiolus led them towards the abandoned machinery. As daemons appeared, they dispatched them with ease until they reached their destination. The shield hauled himself up on the catwalk above, deeming it to be the safest place outside of the haven, then pulled the smaller man up after him. They seated themselves on the cool metal walkway and just stared out into the inky blackness, a tense quiet settling over them. Hoping the physical exertion might have tamed Gladio’s anger a bit, Prompto spoke up to fill the silence. “I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to, but gil for your thoughts?”

The shield remained silent, which the blond supposed was better than flat out decking him. He had resigned himself to the silence, then Gladio actually began speaking. He groused about Noctis being self-absorbed and spoiled, how he wished he would step up already and start acting like a damned king, and then he was quiet for several beats. After collecting his thoughts, he spoke up again, voice much quieter, “We’ve all lost something to the Empire…besides just our home. I lost my father, too.”

Gladio had never opened up like this to him before, and Prompto wondered if it was the first time he’d spoken about losing his father as a few tears slid down the larger man’s cheek. He hurried to brush them away, looking ashamed at his break in composure. The small blond just leaned in and wrapped his arms around his friend, trying to convey that he wouldn’t pass judgment if Gladio wished to let it out. The warm gesture broke down the shield’s walls. He buried his face in Prompto’s jacket and let the tears fall. He shed tears for his father, for Regis, for the loss of their home. After several minutes, he pulled away and wiped at his eyes with a chuckle, “Guess I’ve been holding onto a lot of crap.”

“Guess so.” Prompto replied with a soft, gentle smile. He carded a hand through Gladio’s hair, feeling honored that the other man had opened up to him. Returning the gentle smile, the shield moved to pull Prompto into his lap and wrapped protective arms around him. “We’ll stay here a little longer before heading back to camp.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“So…where’s that gil you offered?”


End file.
